crimeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Changelog: 3/15/2014 *Increased loot output and added new Mega Chest to Bank Raid *Fixed bounty not increment issue *Fixed placement of netherwarts issue *Fixed pvp handler *Instead of canceling region entering when tagged teleport them back a bit. *Fixed friends issue *Fixed thief inv issue *Optimization of code *Re-wrote power armor class completely *Improved power armor *Fixed weed issue when breaking blocks 3/14/2014 *Improved anti-safezone abuse 3/13/2014 *Added Drop Crates *Added Gun Recipes for Future Gun Crafting Update *Added New Mega Loot 3/12/2014: *Added Iron Dust and Gold Dust (Obtainable through Pulverising Skill) *Smelting Recipes for Iron Dust > Iron Ingot + Gold Dust > Gold Ingot created and put on wiki *Recipe for Transmitter, Remote Grenades, C4, and CE created and put on wiki *Fixed: Cops not being able to take out items from the 0,1 and 2 slots in loot chests *Added the 'homes fix' update in raids also *Changed bounty worth from 20 to 50 *Now updated players location with the inv skill. (Fixing them mojang bugs) *Fixed homes not detecting /chome *Fixed crafting not setting the item to air *Added a message when downloading TP *Now stopping silverfish from breaking blocks 3/11/2014: *Fixed pigzombies targeting cops *Fixed the backup skill not spawning angry pigzombies *Added cop default items *Added anti rep grinding on deaths *Fixed reason why bounty was not incrementing (?) *No longer running bukkit runnables over and over again even if the player is in a cooldown *No longer running commands to add permissions to players (now hooking into vault api) *Fixed /disr and /disp not working with permissions *Applied updates ^ *Add anti lockette house 3/10/2014: *Fixed commands issue *Fixed planes issue *Fixed arresting issue *Fixed bookshelves giving titanium ingots *Added message for when entering and existing toxic areas *Added auto homes deleter for homes in the city. (Since players were able to bypass it) *Fixed PvPLogger handler *Fixed blocked commands in the city. *Fixed bank passcode to not teleport you in the wall. *Fixed PvPlogger handler again(Still needs to be testing on CR) *Increased the amount wheat drops on break by 4 3/06/2014: *Health upgrade optimization *Now using custom health upgrades 2/18/2014 - 3/5/2014: *Skill paths update *Bug fixing *Lots of other stuff lol 2/17/2014: *Now health displays should be rounded instead of showing decimals *Fixed issue were players get tagged in safe zones with grenades *Remove pvp tag on death *Rounding max health also *Obsidian Grenades added (Destroys Obsidian Blocks) + recipe *Fixed power armor not giving effects *Added home deleting option *Power armor now auto repairs *Fixed when players upgrade it does not take the exp 2/16/2014: *Added compatibility for guns in pvp log handler *Added compatibility for guns in friends(Hopfully this works now!) *Fixed casting errors *Fixed all incompatibilities with friends, pvp tag, and NPC health display since we're now hooking into crackshot to get the shooter *Cleaned up code since we're hooking into crackshot. No more custom shooter handler :D *Fixed issue were players are able to kill other players with any weapon that uses the projectile TNTPrimed *Fixed EventPriority issues. Should fix friendly fire with friends *Health chat now displays with players *Fixed casting for NPC *Removed clag from CrimeRing 2/15/2014: *Fixed NPC respawning right away *Now displays NPC health in chat *Fixed NPC max health display *Added compatibility for snowballs and arrow in NPC health display(so guns) *Rewrote the whole power armor class. Should fix all issues with it *Fixed internal error with /CRScore 2/14/2014: *Added Armor Buyer next to Scrapper in Black Market *Terrain surrounding spawn naturalized *Added Tools Pawner to Black Market *Added Explosive Triggers + recipe *Added recipes for Grenades and Rockets *Added friends *Removed /f in pre command process event *Increased rate of money in clerk raids *Using custom friends plugin now *Fixed friends issue. *Added anti safezone abuse. *Added support for snowballs, fireballs, and explosions to friends *Nerfed clerk robs. *Added one time help book unless they type /crbook 2/13/2014: *Fixed esctasy recipe *Changed death reputation to 5% *Fixed planes? *Removed warps except for help and spawn. 2/12/2014: *Minor in-game changes *Applied patches from the 10th. *Fixed crafting issue and custom furnace recipes *Fixed Rep issue *Barrett 50-cal and USAS added to Vendors in Black Market 2/11/2014: *Patched Clerks *Added recipes for Power Armor *Wiki updated with recipes for Titanium/Steel Powder/Ingot. *Armor Scrapper in Black Market for Armor 2/10/2014: *Fixed plane dupe glitch *Fixed money dupe glitch *Fixed NullPointerException *Removed radius jailing from passcode *Added warm up to /warp *Added mini raid npcs so players can rob convenience stores or gas stations scattered around the city. 2/9/2014: *Fixed DMV issue *Added last nights patch in *Fixed java.lang.NullPointerException *Fixed /crscore *Added anti teleportion in combat *Removed prefix from police chat *Fixed DMV glitch *Fixed scoreboard issue *Added x,y and z to scoreboard *Arrows recipe now makes 15 *Cop drug prices lowered *Blocked usage of eye of ender and fireballs. *Added Deny_Usage in config *Dem errors doe *Fixed issue with bonemeal *Fixed vault passcode issue *Fixed pre command issues *Added two new ingots : Steel Ingot and Titanium Ingot *Reverted Compass texture *Added Black Market Sewer Raid *Removed XYZ coordinates from side scoreboard *Modified Vault Boss *Removed update on movement scoreboard 2/8/2014: *Fixed deposit all tax issue *Blocking commands like /kit *Added automated texture pack option back. Hopefully fixes client side crashes for users with horrible computers *Finished Different Loot Chests Amounts *Balanced Standard Loot output *Removed below name scoreboard and added side scoreboard *Added ability to talk with police radios in a private chat. So players with the police radio in their inventory will see the chat but need the item in your hand to talk. *Fixed drug placment issue